


Garden of Seals

by Caffae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Different Ideals, F/M, Fuinjutsu, Gen, Running Away, Sealing, Transmigration, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Caffae
Summary: What to do when the whole world tells you you're wrong?Bound by another society's expectations, do you give up your beliefs or fight for the life you want?





	Garden of Seals

 

Seals are intent given form. 

Ink and paper are just trappings. All you really need is chakra and will - the knowledge that  **this** is what you mean to happen and the belief that your will is strong enough to manifest your desire.

 

_Chakra sparks futilely against the scribbles of a child. She doesn't give up - bright blue light shine as they curve into languages lost to the history of the elemental nations._

_Hide. Secure. Protect._

 

This is the Warring States Period. Only the strong are free.

 

_The world will be remade in her seals._

 


End file.
